Three Men Out of Their Worlds vs Technology
by Singer of Water
Summary: For months the Avengers have been trying to teach Steve, Bucky, and Thor how to use technology. Sadly, to the teams' annoyance (and Tony's rage), the three can never grasp the concept. That is, until Barry learns the three's secret and teams up with them.


Barry stopped as he exited the elevator. Reaching the top floor, he expected some of the other Avengers to be there. Most likely watching TV, making something to eat, or playing video games. What he didn't expect was to see was Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey all there, surrounding Steve, Bucky, and Thor. All the people surrounding the three had annoyed expressions on their faces. But none looked more annoyed than Tony, who was holding an iPhone towards the three men in the middle. The billionaire looked like he was close to throwing the phone at a wall. Or rip his hair out. Barry couldn't decide. The only thing he could decide was that the scientist, and everyone else, looked very annoyed with the three.

"Okay," Tony said, running a hand down his face. "Let's go over this again, _once more."_

Looking at Steve, the male Madison twin could see him furrow his brow in concentration. Over to Bucky, the dark haired soldier just rolled his eyes. Thor on the other hand, didn't look to be thinking or even remotely annoyed. He just had a very confused look on his face. Like Dexter when the golden retriever was just a puppy learning new tricks.

"Now tell me," Tony began once again, "how do you make a call?"

Thor put a hand to his chin and stared at the device in thought. After a few more seconds of staring at the phone he raised a hand and tapped a random app on the phone. Sadly, it wasn't the app that made calls. He instead pulled up the app that read Flappy Bird.

"No!" the dark haired man exclaimed, throwing his head back in despair. "Come on, Point Break! No! This," he pulled up the actual app that makes calls, "is how you make calls!"

"I thought this was it," Bucky said, pointing to a different app and pulling it up. He ended up opening the app for the weather.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, brow shooting up. "That thing has a cloud on it. What made you think that was the phone?"

"No, I swore this was the phone app," Steve interjected, pulling open the reminders app.

"Oh my god…" Clint said, eyes growing wide. "I don't think there's any hope for you three…"

"Uh…what's going on?" Barry asked at last, deciding now to step up and announce his presence.

"We're trying to teach Thor, Steve, and Bucky about technology," Bruce answered.

"And I think Tony is about to have an aneurism," Natasha added, glancing over at the enraged man of topic.

"It's not that hard!" Tony yelled. "It's the fucking app with a phone on it!"

Barry raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony yell at the three men. Bucky had a bored look on his face, Steve just looked like he was staring at Tony as if he had two heads, and Thor just looked upset that he was causing the scientist to be so angry. Honestly, Barry couldn't blame the three if they couldn't catch onto technology as fast as others. They were out of their time or their world.

"I give up!" Tony shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he walked off – well rather stormed off. "Have fun living a life without technology!" he shouted as he entered the elevator.

It wasn't long until one by one the rest of the tech savvy Avengers left. It was only down to the two super soldiers, the demigod, and the newbie Avenger. It was silent as Barry made his way to flop down on an arm chair. Although that silence was broken when he heard snickering. Raising a brow and looking over at the three he saw shit eating grins on their faces as they looked at one another. He watched as Bucky got up and went over to the cabinets under the TV where all the DVD players, video game consoles, stereos, and surprisingly a VHS player, were. Hidden between stacks of DVDs Bucky extracted a camera. The recording light was lit as well.

A smile of realization dawned on the male twin's face. "You guys didn't…"

"Oh we did," Steve said, a smirk on his face.

"You guys are so evil," Barry laughed, watching as Bucky sat back down and replayed the recording. The distressed cries and yells of Tony Stark could be heard coming from the digital device. "You guys know how to use technology?"

"Oh course," Thor said, a proud smile on his face. "Back on Asgard we have technology that is slightly more advanced compared to Midgard's technology. Tony believes that I do not know how to use his technology, when in fact I do."

"Nice!" Barry nodded, a grin on his face. He looked over at the two super soldiers who were watching the rewind of their video. "And what about you two?"

"We've learned for a while now," Steve replied. "I've been learning everything since I got out of the ice. Bucky well he-"

"I've known more on technology in the weapons area thanks to my days as the Winter Soldier," the other soldier said, pursing his lips as he closed up the video camera. "Everything else I've been learning along the way. Such as this," he said, waving the camera.

"So you guys have been messing with everyone else then?"

"Pretty much," Steve laughed.

"And what about the video camera?" Barry asked, raising a brow towards the tech.

"We've just been filming a bunch of instances where we get Tony and everyone else angry at us for not 'understanding technology'," Bucky said, using air quotes.

"It is quite amusing," Thor said, a large grin on his face.

"Wait," Barry said, sitting up on the edge of his seat. He looked from one man to the next. "How many videos have you made?"

"About…" Steve trailed off, scrunching up his face in thought. "About five to seven."

"Really?"

A large smile grew on the male twin's face. The gears in his head were turning just as they always did as thoughts and ideas came to mind. If his memory served him right, and it always did, he remembered creating a YouTube channel last year. He had plans of making little videos of the crazy things that happened on a daily basis around the tower. However, it didn't see the light of day seeing as the missions and other work with the Avengers got in the way. The grin grew. Now was the perfect time to break out that channel.

"So..." Barry said, the grin remaining on his features. "How would you guys like to share the reactions from the other with the world?"

Similar grins grew on the other three's faces at this prospect. It was time like these that the two super soldiers and demigod loved living in this era/world.

ooOOoo

A yawn escaped Clint's mouth, as the archer walked out onto the top floor of the tower. The Avenger had had a long night studying files for his upcoming mission. Sadly, when he woke up he ventured into his and Natasha's kitchen in the hopes of getting his morning coffee only to find that his supply was out. Thankfully he kept a secret stash on the top floor among the other shared food that was left in the community kitchen. However, upon walking into the kitchen he could smell the familiar aroma of his favorite coffee filling the air. Looking over towards the coffee maker he found Steve standing right in front of the kitchen device. The super soldier was scratching the back of his head while he stared, perplexed, at the coffee maker.

"What are you doing, Steve?" Clint called out, approaching the super soldier. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Steve said, turning to his teammate. "Oh the coffee?" he asked, gesturing to the can of coffee grinds. Clint nodded, his brow furrowing. "I just found it in the back of one of the cabinets."

"That's my coffee!" Clint yelled, waving a hand towards the can. A quick glance into the can and he found that all the grinds were gone. Only a small layer of dust lined the bottom of it. "What happened to my coffee?"

"Oh, geez, sorry, Clint," the blonde soldier said, rubbing the back of his neck. An apologetic look soon grew on his face. "I thought the coffee was for everyone." He quickly looked towards the coffee maker and smiled as he pointed to the pot. "Hey, I've got a pot brewing. I'll give you it since it's yours," he offered. Turning back around, the soldier stared at the coffee maker and pursed his lips. "Uh, any idea how to work this?"

"Seriously…" the archer mumbled, running a hand down his face. "You hit that button," he said, pointing towards a button at the bottom of the coffee maker. His eyes widened when he saw Steve hitting a different button. "No not that one!"

"What? Why?" the soldier exclaimed. But, the archer was too late. The captain already hit the button and the sounds of the coffee maker starting up began. "See, it's working," Steve said, offering a smile.

"No!" Clint yelled, pulling at his hair. "I told you to hit that button," he said, pointing to the one he originally pointed to. "Not that one!" he exclaimed, pointing to the one Cap hit. "That one over cooks the coffee! It'll taste burnt!"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Clint. I can get you more," he offered.

"It's fine," Clint sulked, walking up to the coffee maker. Staring sullenly at the coffee pot, watching the brown liquid he loved drip into the pot. "Aw coffee…"

Steve pursed his lips, stifling a laugh as he looked away from his teammate. Turning his head, he looked across the room towards the living room section. In the corner he could see a head of light brown hair and a red light. The soldier grinned and gave Barry a thumbs up before the Avenger escaped the floor through the stairwell, leaving the archer and soldier to their coffee.

ooOOoo

"Bucky?" Rhodey asked as he and Sam walked off the elevator and onto the top floor. "What are you doing?"

The two Avengers who had just entered the floor had walked in to see Bucky sitting on the ground in front of the TV and consoles cabinet. In front of him was the Xbox. Controllers and video game cases littered the floor around his crossed legs. Wires from the controllers and the console ran every which way. The soldier himself was staring at it all, a confused expression on his face.

The soldier looked up and nodded to the two newcomers before turning back to the mess in front of him. "I'm trying to figure out how this thing works," he answered, pressing a random button on the console. "The thing lights up, but I don't know how to put the game in." He picked up a disc that was lying next to his foot. "Do you know how to put the game in?"

"Dude," Sam said, walking up to the super soldier. Squatting down he looked at the array of wires and games around his friend. "I swear I taught you how to work this thing last week."

"I uh…forgot…" Bucky responded, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Think you can teach me again?"

"Didn't that take like nearly two hours last time?" Rhodey questioned, brow furrowing in confusion.

"I think so," the dark haired soldier. "Can you guys still teach me again?"

Sam opened his mouth only to pause. He stared at the soldier then at the gaming console for a solid five minutes. His mind was reverting back to that time he taught Bucky how to work the Xbox. It was the second time he taught him. The first wasn't bad. He got it right off the bat. But the second time… God! The second time literally took two hours! The metal armed man kept asking questions about every little thing to do with the games and the console!

"No, no no no no!" Sam exclaimed, standing back up. "I'm not reliving that day! You're on your own, pal!" he said, throwing his hands in the air as he entered back onto the elevator.

That left Rhodey with Bucky, who was staring up expectantly at the dark skinned man. The colonel pursed his lips before shaking his head. "Sorry, Buck, I have to agree with Sam. You're on your own," he answered, heading towards the stairs.

Once the two new Avengers left, Bucky turned to the corner of the room where snickering could be heard. Barry quickly sat next to the super soldier as Bucky turned the console on. The title screen for Assassins Creed soon filled the TV and the two sat there, playing the game and laughing every so often at the recording of what just went down.

ooOOoo

"Thor!" Tony yelled as he ran out of the lab. "What the fuck!"

Bruce and Thor soon followed the billionaire scientist out of the lab. All three were covered in soot. Tony glared at the god of thunder while Bruce just had an exhausted look on his face. Thor, on the other hand, just looked hurt as if he were a kid being sent to his room.

"I am sorry, Tony," Thor apologized. "You said you needed to charge your phone. From what I have learned of your technology it needed electricity. I was only offering my assistance with Mjolnir."

"It does need a charge, Point Break!" the bearded scientist yelled. "But it doesn't need a blast from a _lightning bolt_! I was going to get my charger for it!"

"Tony," Bruce said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just take a deep breath. It was an accident. …A funny accident," the other scientist said, a suppressed smile growing on his face.

"It's not funny, Bruce," Tony growled, never taking his glare off the demigod. "I mean who does that? Who summons a fucking lightning bolt to charge a phone?"

"Apparently Thor does," Bruce responded. He smiled at this science partner when the billionaire turned his glare on him.

"For God sakes, Fabio!" Tony roared. "Learn how to use technology!"

The bearded man turned back into the lab, mumbling stuff about why he ever opened up the tower to these people in the first place and how much he would have to clean up now. Bruce quickly followed, offering Thor a small smile over his shoulder. As soon as they were out of sight, Thor turned to head down the hall, high fiving Barry as he walked up next to him.

"Another one down," Barry said ."Should be up soon."

ooOOoo

"ROGERS! BARNES! THOR!" came the scream of Tony Stark.

"Damn, Stark has some lungs," Bucky said, his eyes widening slightly in amazement. A grin grew on his face as he turned back to Barry, Steve, and Thor. "So I'm guessing he found the YouTube channel."

"Seems like it," Steve laughed.

"Well, I did hear that Tracey found a video of Tony on the internet," Barry said, a wicked grin growing on his face. "So I think our cover is blown."

"It was great entertainment while it lasted," Thor said brightly. "But I do believe we will have to fight off Tony eventually."

"Not a problem," Steve laughed. "Took him long enough to realize what we were doing anyways!"

"I cannot believe you three made a YouTube channel!" Natasha exclaimed as soon as she walked onto the floor the four men were on. "How Long Can I Keep My Friends Convinced I Have No Idea What Technology Is, really?" She paused, looking from one to the other. "So you knew how to use everything this entire time?"

"Uh oh," Bucky said, looking from the angered red head to the rest of the men sitting next to him. "Pretty much," he said, a smile on his face.

Natasha stared at them for a good minute before a smirk. "What other videos do you have on the others?"

Steve smirked in return to the red head, nodding his head. "A lot."

 **Thank you to Barry/Mark for tagging me in a post with this idea for a fanfic. As soon as I read it I had to write it. Credit to the tumblr account constancebone-acieux for creating this idea. Thank you for your genius idea!**

 **If you'd like to ask the Avengers and Madison twins, now including Pietro, Wanda, and Vision, feel free to send a message to my tumblr. If you have a prompt (AU or non-AU) for Life at the Tower, feel free to leave it in a review, PM me here, or message me on tumblr.**

 **My tumblr account is winter-is-ending**

 **I would love to hear what you guys think of this oneshot! Leave a review :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
